dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gasheklah (3.5e Monster)
This creature’s pale eyes gleam with an alien but horribly cunning intelligence. Standing on two powerful legs, its thick fur is matted and black with an almost oily sheen. A powerful neck ends in a wolf-like head, though the mouth seems oversized and is filled with ivory needles. A powerful tail sweeps back and forth behind it, with bony spines protruding from it. Its clawed hands have two opposable thumbs, and the claws seem equally suited to digging through rock or disemboweling anything it can catch. '' The Gasheklah are one of the ancient Dark Races banished from the world in the ages before men. Few know for sure where the Gasheklah were sent to, and fewer still would willingly speak of them. Wholly evil, they delight in the torment and wanton slaughter of all things. An average Gashlekah stands eleven feet in height (though they rarely stand completely erect, preferring to hunch over with their heavy tails counter-balancing them). They weigh about 800 pounds. Combat While Gasheklah are terrifying fighters, they prefer to lay in wait and ambush their victims when possible, though often enough the Gasheklah’s lust for blood and carnage will cause them to keep fighting long after the tide has turned against it (on the rare occasions that this happens). They prefer close, cramped fighting whenever possible. Despite their bloodlust, they are cunning fighters who often use cooperative tactics to bull rush front-line fighters out of the way for their companions to charge through and attack casters and other ranged attackers in the rear. A Gasheklah’s natural weapons are treated as evil-aligned and chaos-aligned for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. '''Black Blood (Ex):' When the thick hide of a Gasheklah is pierced, it spews forth its thick, black blood. Any adjacent opponent must succeed on a DC 16 Reflex save or be sprayed with the tar-like blood. The blood acts as a contact poison, and a creature struck by it must succeed on a DC 16 Fortitude save or become nauseated, with the secondary effect of 1d6 Con damage. The save DC is Constitution-based. Evil Aura (Ex): The power of a Gasheklah’s aura of evil (see the detect evil spell) is equal to its HD. This usually makes for an overpowering evil aura. Frightening Growl (Su): Once every five rounds a Gasheklah can emit a fearsome, almost subsonic growl. Any opponent within 60 feet must succeed on a DC 18 Will save or become shaken for 1d4 rounds. A creature who succeeds on the will save cannot be affected by the same Gasheklah’s growl for 24 hours. The save is Constitution-based, and includes a +2 racial bonus. Rend (Ex): If a Gasheklah hits with both its claw attacks, it can rend the flesh of its opponent. This attack automatically deals an extra 2d6+10 damage. Spell Resistance (Ex): A Gasheklah has Spell Resistance equal to 10 plus one-half its HD. Telepathy (Su): While a Gasheklah can growl, howl and snarl, they do not speak. It is believed they communicate with each other via telepathy. Gasheklah only very rarely attempt communication with any other creature, as they almost invariably kill anything and everything they come into contact with on sight. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster